Beginnings Of The Senso Lockheart Legacy
by Sairentohiro Lockheart
Summary: A family of great power and wealth is threatening the very balance of light and dark. The soon to be leader of this great family, Senso No Kami Lockheart is the main cause. His plans for domination of the worlds is already in plan and if no one stops him balance as we know it may be disrupted. This is a prequel to a great and powerful legacy to come.


Beginnings Of A Legacy

Chapter One: War

Battle… That is what surrounded this young man of about 21 years of age….. Men falling and dying all around him, blood fouled the air but he was not even fazed... He was use to battle, use to limbs getting torn off or cut off by enemy soldiers. He was considered the bravest and strongest in the army and in the entire kingdom he fought for.

He was…. "Prince Senso, your majesty!" the young man called Senso turned to face the young commander running to him. "Yes commander?", the young commander stopped in front of his prince and caught his breath before responding "M-my Lord the rebels are pushing us back, we can't hold them off for much longer". Senso scowls at the young commander and grabs him by the collar of his armor "We are Lockhearts! Anyone who dares to defy our kingdom dies and you know this! How dare you let this small and weak army of rebels push us back!", the commander nearly cries from the tone of his leader "F-forgive me my Lord, I'm trying my hardest". Senso looks at the young commander of about his age and thrusts his arm the commanders chest and watches as the commander dies immediately "Not hard enough if I say so myself" he removes his arm from the man's chest and heads to the battlefield and watches as his once proud soldiers get pushed back by enemy knights, gunners, and artillery. "Why must I do everything myself?" he summons his long and broad sword the Deiga no Keishin and joins the battle. His men watched in awe as he single handedly starts killing off the rebels. He ran through the rebels army cutting down anyone who got in his way "pathetic fools" he stops and energy starts forming in his hand. The rebels seeing they are outmatched try to flee, but Senso fires a large beam of darkness at the fleeing rebels and watches as they all die and get consumed by the dark energy beam "The leader didn't die, where is he?" he spots the leader Dax Mateng trying to flee by pegasus with a few bodyguards, but wings sprout from senso's back and he flies after Dax. Dax's bodyguards turn around and try to fend off senso but he overpowers them easily and he kills them immediately and continues his pursuit. Dax now in a panic state fire his rifle at senso, but senso vanishes before the shots hit. "What the?! Where did that scum go?!" dax continuously looks around but doesn't see senso anywhere. Senso then appears in front of the Pegasus and grabs it by it's throat and rips it head off smiling in amusement as it's blood spills to ground below and laughs as dax and the Pegasus corpse hit the ground hard and lands and looks at the struggling dax. Dax now knowing he's in danger tries to crawl away but fails as his body fails him and he's forced to lay there "Your wickedness will be put to an end senso! IT WILL!" senso merely laughs at this and responds "I'm not wicked; I'm as pure as the purest light you fool. Hehe I'm as pure as Lucifer!" senso grabs dax's legs and rips them off. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" dax screams out and screams again as senso rips off his arms "That's right scream in agony rebel" he grabs dax's head and dax screams "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" senso ignores his cries of mercy and rips off his head gruesomely and smirks as says to himself "Now to take this to my father".

(4 hours later)

"Well done my son destroying those Beguntok rebels" says the king as he stares down at his son. "Senso No Kami Lockheart, you make me proud, you really have come far my son. You've proven yourself worthy on the battlefield since you were two, your mother would be so proud." Senso merely smiles as he bows to his father "You give me too much credit father, I merely did what must be done" the king stands up and embraces his son "You are a good boy and your heart is pure and true, you will make a great emperor and king of our empire/kingdom one day but for now rest" the king turns and goes back to his throne as senso smirks and quietly says to himself "You have no idea how wrong you are old man, I'm not pure or true, and this kingdom will be mine very soon". Senso turns to leave and heads to his room "I wonder if my dear lover noel is waiting for me in the room" he walks off and leaves with plans forming in his head on how to take over the great and powerful Lockheart Empire.


End file.
